pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirano Mio
is the protagonist of Pretty Cure + as well as being the Pretty Cure partner of Uehara Hiromi. She transforms into and her powers are based of Happiness and Alchemy. History General Information Appearance Civilian Mio has apricot colored hair that is styled into a messy bob. Her fringe is mostly swept to the right side of her face with a yellow bow-like clip keeping away loose strands from the left side of her face. Her eye color is green with a darker green trim around her pupils. Her civilian outfit consists of a white shirt with a round collar that is stuffed into an apricot pink skirt, white socks and dark brown ankle length boots with black laces. School Cure Snow Personality Mio is your average fourteen year old girl who attends Seino Public Academy as a second year student. She is a bright person who is full of positive vibes. She has a huge love for manga and anime and is quite the trouble maker. She is quite careless and doesn't really pay attention to the most important things, like her duties as a Pretty Cure. However, as Cure Snow, she has a strong sense of justice and hates to back down from a fight, believing that if she does, she wouldn't face anyone again due to thinking she let everyone down, which is one of her negative sides of herself. Relationships Family Friends Uehara Hiromi: Bliss: Etymology : means "flat". means "field". When you combine the characters together, Hirano means "Plain". : means "beautiful" while means "thread". If you combine them together, Mio means "Beautiful Thread". If you combine her whole name together, it means "Plain Beautiful Thread". Cure Snow: Her Cure alias is Snow, which is "light white flakes that fall or lie on the ground as a white layer." Pretty Cure Cure Snow is Mio's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Happiness and Snow. Her powers are based of Alchemy, like Cure Belle. To transform, she needs her Positive Ring. She transforms by saying Miracle Curala Power!. Cure Snow is able to perform the attack, Twilight Magic. Attacks *'Twilight Magic' - Cure Snow's first main finisher. Transformation "Miracle Curala Power!" - Miracle Curala Power! is the official transformation speech used by Hirano Mio to transform into Cure Snow. Songs Mio's voice actor, Yūki Aoi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Takagaki Ayahi, who voices Uehara Hiromi. Duets *Futari de PLUS (Along with Takagaki Ayahi) Trivia *Mio is the first Pretty Cure leader to have the theme color of white as her main and pink as her sub. *Despite her Cure name being Cure Snow, her powers are not really based of snow or ice. It is however hinted in her outfit design that she might develop those powers. *She is the first white Cure to have her birthday during the second half of the series. However, she is the second white Cure to have her birthday shown in the series, after Yukishiro Honoka. *Mio shares a few similarities with Imai Michiko from Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!. **They both have "Mi" as their first syllable in their first names. **Their Cure names both surprisingly rhyme (Flow and Snow). **They are both non-pink Cures but Mio has pale pink as her sub color. **They are both average with their academics. *Mio is the first Pretty Cure whose civilian name doesn't relate to her Pretty Cure name or powers. *Coincidentally, Mio shares her Cure name with Shirakase Yuki from Queentet Cure. **They both also have white as their theme color as well as having pink as their sub color. * She also shares her Pretty Cure name with Yukizora Kiyoko from Dream Charge Pretty Cure. References Category:Pretty Cure + Category:Pretty Cure + Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:White Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Category:HibikiCures